A Nice Reborn!
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Giannini had invented a new type of bullet that can change the personality and the attitudes of the worst person alive! Unluckily, or should I say luckily, Reborn got shot by it, so find out what happens!


Reborn, he is the world's greatest hitman. How could he be so easily shot? No worries, he's not dead, he just accidentally got shot by Giannini's latest creation; bullets that can make even the worst person (think Xanxus) alive behave properly and treat everybody nicely. Giannini was just explaining how the thing works, when he accidentally pulled the trigger and, sadly the gun was aimed at Reborn, released the bullet towards a sleeping Reborn. There was a slight puff of smoke surrounding the hitman, and everyone present rushed to him to check if he's ok.

As the smoke clears, Reborn coughed, the others wondering if he's going to shoot them for disturbing his sleep. The coughing ended and Reborn asked curiously, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Sure, Reborn had not changed in his appearance, but something felt off about him. Then they remembered, Giannini's bullet. Although Giannini had said that the bullet was not ready to be used, but its effect was definitely showing. Not only were they spared from being shot, Reborn had even laughed when Lambo appeared out of nowhere and ambushed him.

He pulled Lambo into a hug and kissed him softly on the lips, rendering Lambo into a state of shock. Reborn then said, "You know Lambo? I've always liked you… So cute and beautiful…" This earned him more jaw dropping and wide-eyed stares.

'That bullet definitely works….'

Everybody nodded in agreement.

'Seems like Reborn-san likes that stupid cow.'

'I agree with Gokudera, the new Reborn likes Lambo. So, it's decided, Reborn will be with Lambo until Giannini finds a way to change him back.'

'Right Tenth!'

'I guess so, haha!'

'Yeah, extremely right Sawada!'

'Kufufu, there's no other way.'

'Tch.'

'…'

And thus, our dear Lambo was stuck with the responsibility of 'looking after' Reborn. By which I mean him getting ambushed by Reborn. And not the normal ambushes mind you. Since Reborn is in this 'nice' mode, he expressed his love for Lambo and took every chance he had to ambush Lambo with kisses, hugs, flowers and all sort of stuff. (seriously, Reborn is totally out of his character…) Lambo did somehow enjoy this all, but he was also freaked out by this. Normal Reborn wouldn't do all this, hell, if the original Reborn did even care a little bit about him then he would have the sun in any colour but orange and yellow.

But then he gradually got used to this new Reborn, and was slightly afraid of having to lose him. Giannini had said that it's either the effects of the bullet wore off so that the old Reborn will be back or that he found a way to counter the effects of the bullet. Whichever came first anyway.

Lambo secretly wished that both would never happen; the new Reborn was much better than the old sarcastic, uncaring one. And it seemed that Lambo's wish was coming true; Giannini had trouble creating a new counter bullet and the effects of the bullet that had caused this change did not seem to be wearing off.

That is until one day, Giannini popped into the base exclaiming, 'I've got it! I've finally got it! The counter bullet!'

Everyone appeared happy at that revelation, but actually they didn't want the newly remodeled Reborn to go. I mean hello, this is the nicest Reborn has ever been! But then, it's for the better that Reborn is back to his original form. Thus, Lambo asked Giannini to postone the change for a day more, he wanted to do something for the new Reborn before he changes back.

On that particular day, Lambo had planned a date for him and Reborn. In the morning they will be going out to the outskirts of the town where the scenery was exceptionally beautiful to have a picnic brunch, followed by a short shopping trip in the markets of the town and tea before finally having dinner at the beach nearby.

Of course, the new Reborn enjoyed all these and was very happy to be spending the day with the one he loved. Lambo was happy too, for it was the first time he was able to spend a whole day with Reborn without getting killed by said hitman. However, good times always end sooner, and they are sitting on the beach gazing at the stars above.

Peaceful silence engulfed them, as they savour each moment spent in the other's presence. Slowly, Reborn had slipped into a slumber, while Lambo remained awake, staring at him.

'Goodbye, Reborn…' (well, to the new Reborn anyway…)

Lambo kissed Reborn on the cheek and carried him back to the mansion, saddened by thoughts of having to face the sadistic Reborn tomorrow morning again when he was transformed back to his original state.

'Here you go, Giannini. Change him back. I'll leave for my room now.'

With that he left for his room, not wanting to see Reborn being changed back.

The next morning, Lambo didn't feel like getting out of his bed. He dreaded having to face the old Reborn, but then his stomach had to growl unceremoniously, so he got out of bed to get changed for breakfast.

Walking as slowly as he could get, Lambo made his way down to the kitchen, wishing that Reborn had finished his coffee and was off to torture Tsuna with more of his Spartan training program. However, there was no such luck.

Sitting there in his usual place, was Reborn, sipping his cappuccino, reading the morning newspaper. Lambo avoided looking at him and got some toast and a glass of milk, ready to get out of the kitchen and consume his meal in place where Reborn was not around.

'Hey stupid cow, where do you think you are going?'

'Erm, er, nowhere in particular. Er, just you know, getting some thing to eat cause, er, I've somewhere to go to, yeah, er, I, er, need to be somewhere, so yeah, er, see you around!'

Lambo spun around and made a mad dash for the exit, but Reborn was faster, grasping his wrist, tugging him back.

'Eh, what are you doing? Let go of me!'

'Not until you hear me out.'

Seeing that Reborn was not going to let go, Lambo relented.

'So what do you want to tell me?'

'What I had said when I was changed personality-wise, is all true. Stupid cow, I love you.'

And their lips met in a quick kiss. Lambo was startled by the kiss, but he soon realized his feelings for Reborn and reciprocated the kiss. They parted for much needed air, and Reborn added to his earlier statement, 'But don't expect me to be like what I had been when I got transformed.'

Lambo grinned, 'Of course not, I know it's impossible for you without the help of the bullet.'

'Tch, stupid cow.'

**KHR never was mine, never will be.**

**Long time no see ppl! I was busy for a while and also got a ridiculously long writer's bock, but it seemed to be solved for this particular story for now. I'm still trying to work on the lollipop series, but the story is not going as according to my plans so you guys may have to wait for a bit longer before I can update that. Sorry! Anyway, looking forward to your reviews and I would like to thank those who take the time to read my fics!**


End file.
